Not Just a Stomach Bug
by MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17
Summary: When Renesmee gets sick Bella and Edward have to find ways to entertain her until she gets better. But what if she's caught somrthing worse than just the flu? What if Carlisle's original thoughts were wrong?
1. House Call

**This was just a random thought I had so a story was born! It might have some mistakes in it sorry :( but I was editing it kind of late. Anyway please review because I really want to know what you have to say! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does**

Chapter 1: House Call

Edward POV

"Daddy" I heard from my daughter's room along with a few sobs. I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight. Bella must've heard it too because she got up and quickly threw on some sweats and a T-shirt. I threw on my pajama pants and headed into my daughters room, Bella at my heals.

"Remesmee, sweetheart, what's the matter?" Bella asked her soothingly. In response she got sick, which of course made her cry harder.

"Shh, it's okay, don't cry." I told her in attempts to calm her down. If she kept crying she was just going to throw up again. I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. I tried to get the puke off of her and her nightgown, but decided it was just easier to take off her nightgown and put her in the bath. I touched my hand to her forehead and she was burning up. Usually her temperature was at 108 but as I placed the thermometer in her ear, I already knew it would be past 113. I was right, as it turned out to be 113.6.

I could hear Bella in the other room talking to Carlisle over the phone. I heard him ask her temperature, "its 113.6" I said knowing he could hear me perfectly well, but Bella repeated it anyway. I tuned out there conversation after that and returned my attention to my sick daughter. The bathwater, and the fact that my hand was still on her forehead had brought down her temperature a small bit, but I knew that it probably wouldn't stay that way. I grabbed a washcloth and helped her get the vomit off of her face just in time for her to puke again. Luckily I had seen it coming and had gotten the waste basket in front of her in time. I did however soak the waste basket in the process.

Renesmee started crying again. "Daddy, it, hurts." She said between sobs.

"I know love." I told her as I lifted her up out of the tub, wrapping her in a towel in the process. I put her on my lap and she rested her head on my cold chest. After a couple minutes I could feel her temperature drop slightly from resting her head on me. She had stopped crying but the look on her face was just as bad. I felt horrible even though it wasn't my fault she was sick. Kids got sick all the time; it was just a fact of life. But I still felt horrible. She had never been sick before, but then again she was only a year old. Physically though, she appeared to be 3. I wished I could be sick for her or just make it go away but I couldn't.

Bella walked in, with the phone still in her hand. _Carlisle says it sounds like one of the stomach bugs going around this year but he's going to come by in a couple minutes just to make sure._ Bella told me mentally, letting her shield down for a moment. "Hey baby girl." Bella said to Nessie. She crouched down to talk to her because we were still sitting on the floor next to the bathtub. Eventually Bella just sat down next to us and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she looked really worried.

"Bella love," I told her, "You heard Carlisle, he said it was probably just the stomach bug. You don't have to worry."

"Yes I do, I'm a mother" She told me smiling slightly, but it didn't quite reach the rest of her face. "I just hate seeing her this way and so upset."

"I know, so do I." Nessie was right in front of us but she showed absolutely no signs of paying attention to us.

This time it was Bella who grabbed the waste basket in time. "It'll be alright sweetheart." I told her as I pulled her hair out of her face. I used the washcloth to clean off her face again, and gave her a smile. She tried to smile back in return but I knew she wasn't happy. I almost laughed as I realized that she was trying to convince me everything was okay. "I love you Nessie."

"I love you too Daddy." She told me as I hugged her tighter. "I love you too Mommy." She told Bella.

"I love you too baby girl." Bella said sweetly as she placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead. There was a knock on the door and Bella went to go let Carlisle in. I picked up Renesmee and carried her into her room quickly putting her in one of her little nightgowns. Not that it really mattered but it felt like the normal thing to do. I laid her on her bed and sat down next to her. I had grabbed the waste basket just in case, but I was really hoping she wouldn't get sick again. All it did was make her cry, which made me upset enough to cry, but I didn't. Bella walked in with Carlisle a few moments later but Nessie didn't move from where I had laid her. Her eyes were closed but I knew she wasn't sleeping, as much as she probably would like to be. She opened her eyes slowly when she noticed Bella had returned, she tried to sit up but then decided not to.

"Renesmee honey, could you tell me where in your stomach it hurts?" Carlisle asked her gently as he kneeled at the edge of the bed.

"All over it." Renesmee answered him and tiredly gestured to her stomach.

"So I see," Carlisle spoke mostly to himself as he placed his hand on her forehead. After centuries of practice he no longer needed a thermometer to get an exact temperature. "She's down to 111.2 right now." He informed us after just a second of contemplating.

"I was just holding her," I told him so he would understand the reason for the sudden change.

"Yes, I guess that would do the trick." Carlisle said as he examined her very basically. He finished and kissed her lightly on the forehead. They exchanged smiles and then we stepped outside in to the kitchen. Bella stayed back with Renesmee, but she could hear everything anyway. Carlisle didn't appear worried which was good, but he was good at staying level-headed. However after picking through his thoughts before he could say them I knew I was right when I had told Bella not to worry. Carlisle still explained things out loud for Bella's sake though and without needing to read her mind I could tell she was relieved. "I'm almost positive it's the same stomach bug that's been going around. It can take almost two weeks to go away but Renesmee will probably be over it in around a week. You could try putting her on antibiotics but they probably won't do anything. Make sure she rests and stays hydrated. Also make sure she eats something, even though she probably won't want to."

"Okay, we can do that." I told him happy it was just a stomach bug, and not anything serious.

"Oh, and Edward, you need to make sure her fever doesn't get past 115. If it does call me right away."

"Okay we can do that too." I told him, although his warning had me worrying again.

"Also, Edward?"

"Yes," I said so he knew I was listening.

"Try not to worry yourselves too much. Renesmee is going to be fine."

"I can't promise anything on that one, but we will try." I told him. I knew he was talking to both of us, so why did it feel like his words were aimed at me?

_That was more for your sake then Bella's because no matter what I said she wouldn't stop worrying._ Carlisle said mentally to me. For a second I thought that he could read my mind and not the other way around. _Also, Edward, no, I can't read your mind I've just known you for about a century and it's not hard to guess your reaction to some of the things I say. _How did he know that? How does he know everything would be a better question._ Also, I don't know everything since I figure that is going to pop up sometime soon in your head._ He added in his mind. So he didn't know everything, was he sure about that?

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? I want to know your opinion, so if you have a moment please leave a review. :)**


	2. Long Night & Horrid Morning

**So here is chapter 2. I was editing it at 1:30am so it might have some mistakes, sorry :( Also it isn't very long but I will try to make the next chapter a long one. Please review and tell me what you think because your opinion does matter to me. Thank you to all who reviewed on the last chapter:) I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2: A Long Night and Horrid Morning

Edward POV

After Carlisle had left I went to go sit with Bella and Renesmee. Renesmee looked like she was trying to sleep but without any success. As I sat down next to my baby girl Bella flashed me a quick smile and walked out of the room. I knew what she was doing, she was acting like she was giving me some father daughter moment, when in truth she really was leaving me to hold the bucket while Renesmee puked all night. Don't get me wrong, I love sending time with Ness; I just wish that it wasn't under these circumstances. Sitting up at 1:30 in the morning with your 3 year old as she puked was not how I would have pictured daddy-daughter time. She was very mature though for someone who only appeared to be 3; not to mention how smart she was. I know that makes me sound like one of those parents who think that their child will be president someday and we all need to stop and take pictures with them while we still can, but honestly, the other day I found her reading To Kill a Mockingbird. I don't know if she understood what was happening during most of the story, because I was pretty sure, or at least hoped, she didn't know what it meant to be accused of rape. But she read the whole thing regardless.

Renesmee understood the concept of being sick better than you would have expected a 3 year old to, but she still cried when she started throwing up. As if in response to my thoughts Renesmee started getting sick again. I didn't quite see it in time and some of it ended up on the floor. Hearing what had happened; Bella came in a moment later with some cleaning products and a rag. "This is going to be a long night." Bella murmured.

"Yep" I said in agreement as I held Renesmee in attempts to calm her down.

"Did I just hear Edward Cullen say _yep_?" Bella asked trying to lighten the mood. I went with it because quite frankly the mood could use a little lightening. As Bella had said, it was going to be a long night.

"Yep" I responded giving her a half smile. I tried to make it seem full, but I couldn't. Not with my daughter silently sobbing into my chest. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, not really, it just seems a little 21st century for you is all. I expected something more along the lines of 'I agree' or even 'yes'."

"Well then madam, I agree." I told her with the crooked smile I knew left her breathless. But the smile was gone as I looked down at the tiny person nestled in my arms, crying. The hint of laughter in Bella's face was instantly gone as she turned her attention to the same thing.

"Edward, isn't there anything we can do?" She asked me sorrowfully.

"Bella love, if there was something that could be done, believe me when I say I would have done it already. Her system would burn off any type of medication or painkiller you gave her, and it wouldn't do any good."

"Yah, I know. I don't know why I asked. Of course you would have done something already if there was anything to be done. It was kind of silly of me." She admitted sadly.

"I know why," I said to her as she came to sit down next to me on the bed. "Because you're an excellent mother who wants to know that there is nothing else that could be done to help her daughter, and personally I don't find it silly." I finished sincerely. We didn't talk much after that but were kept busy by Renesmee puking 7 more times. It was indeed a long night.

Finally, around 4:45 in the morning, she fell asleep. "I thought she would never fall asleep." Bella sighed.

"I know, it seemed never ending." I told her looking down at my daughter who was laying beneath little more than just a sheet in the middle of January. I had tried putting another blanket on top of her but she just kicked it off. I couldn't blame her though, not with the fever she had been running. It had reached 114.6, and for a while I thought that it was going to go over 115, and I would have to call Carlisle. Bella, who was out of her mind with worry, had freaked when she found out it had gotten anywhere near 115 and wanted to call Carlisle then. I stopped her before she could call him, but I knew she was even more worried now. It took me awhile but I did eventually get her to calm down a little bit, and she sat down next to me on the couch to watch reruns of a T V show neither of us were paying much attention to. Instead we were lost in thought.

Everything was fine until around six when I heard more crying from Renesmee's room. I hadn't however heard her get sick so I rushed into her room beside Bella to see what was wrong. As soon as I touched her I knew she had well over a 115 degree fever and she felt like she was getting hotter by the moment. Bella, more level-headedly than I had expected, wrapped her cold arms around Renesmee's torso as I ran to get Carlisle.

Carlisle POV

I was sitting in my study while looking over a patient's medical records when Edward raced in looking frantic. I didn't have to read minds to know that something was wrong with Renesmee. Edward's face had taken on a very worried paternal look. _It's probably her fever _I thought, and Edward nodded to confirm it. I grabbed my bag and ran with Edward back to the cottage.

When I went into Renesmee's room I saw Bella holding her in order to lower her fever. It appeared to be working but the child was still burning up with fever. "Bella, would you please let go of Renesmee so I can look at her?" I asked Bella calmly. She reluctantly obliged and went to talk to Edward in the hallway. I could hear soft, tearless crying and Edward trying to comfort Bella. Edward himself was a wreck, but he held it together for Bella. I myself was worried. After all, Nessie was my granddaughter. I knew however that if I lost it things would not end well, so I had to stay level-headed. After looking over Renesmee for just under a half hour and talking to Edward, I had come to a conclusion that I was pretty confident in. I was however dreading having to tell Edward and Bella in a few moments. I couldn't even tell them not to worry anymore, because if my theory was correct, and I was almost positive it was, they had every reason to be worried. But how could I tell them that? On the other hand, it would be cruel not to.

**Hate it? Love it? Please tell me what you think:)**


	3. Diagnoses

**Hello beautiful readers! Here is the 3rd chapter! So far there are not too many of the Cullens involved, but I promise you will get to hear from your favorite Cullens/Hales in the 4th chapter. There is a little bit of Jacob at the end of this chapter and there will be more in latter chapters for all you Jacob fans. Thank you to the people who reviewed the last 2 chapters, you guys are awsome! I did get a Beta so hopefully my writting will show some signs of improvement in this next chapter. On that note I would like to say Thank You to my wonderful Beta fanpersonthingy! Anyway thank you guys for reading I hope you like this next chapter! :) Also reviews are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: For as many lost birthday wishes I have wasted wishing it was so, I still do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does. **

**Chapter 3: Diagnoses **

**Bella POV **

I walked slowly into the hallway to be with Edward. As soon as I saw him I began to cry reluctantly. I was so worried and overwhelmed that I just couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Of course I only mean that figuratively, being a vampire meant that no actual tears would come; just dry sobs. Edward held me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

"It'll be alright love." He told me, but it wasn't very convincing. I knew how worried he must've been, but he tried desperately not to let it show. For as good of an actor as I had known Edward to be, he wasn't doing so well. Then again, who could blame him? His daughter was sick and we didn't know what with. It could be something as simple as a variation of the stomach bug, or some type of serious virus that caused neurologically induced stomach pain that she had picked up from one of the countries we had recently been to. I mean we had been to Chile, Brazil, France, and Ireland in just the past 4 months. Who knows what viruses were over there? I sobbed harder as I thought of this and I could feel Edward tighten our embrace. "I'm sure she'll be alright, she is half vampire after all." Edward told me sounding hopeful. I hadn't realized until then that I had let my shield down.

"You're probably right, and I've known that for a while now." I said as my crying lessened.

"Then why were you crying love?"

"Because it's so overwhelming and stressful, and to think it's only been one night!" I could hear the stress and tiredness in my voice, even though it was not intended. I mentally told myself to stop it for Edward's sake. I knew him having to worry about me would not help the situation.

"I know love. I don't know how were going to get through this next week or however long this is going to take to pass, but I know we will find a way."

"We always do it seems." I said remembering all the crazy situations we had found ourselves in over the years I'd known Edward.

"Do you know why that is Bella?" He asked me softly.

"Why?"

"Because we have always had something that was worth holding on to, something worth fighting for, we love each other." He lifted my chin to gently kiss me. He pulled away too soon for my liking, but when he smiled his crooked smile I almost forgot about our sick daughter in the other room, almost. I knew I wouldn't be truly happy again until this whole business with Nessie was over, but in that moment I was close.

"Edward may I speak to you for a moment please?" came Carlisle's ever steady voice from Renesmee's room.

"I'll be back in a moment." He told me as he walked into our daughter's room. I could have followed him, but I wanted a moment to be alone with my thoughts.

I didn't hear most of what was said due to my lack of listening, but I trusted Edward to fill me in on what was happening. When Edward came back his expression was one of outmost concern. I was fairly certain that if Carlisle was planning on saying something important about Renesmee he would have told me as well, so I could only assume that Edward had heard something in Carlisle's thoughts that he was not supposed to hear just yet.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked him urgently.

"It's nothing Bella, Carlisle just wanted to ask me some questions."

"Edward Anthony Cullen don't you dare lie to me!" I said harshly, trying to mask my worry, but of course Edward saw right through me.

"Bella love," he said trying to keep his voice calm for my benefit, "We don't know exactly what's wrong with her, but Carlisle is trying." He pulled me into his arms carefully, as if I were still human. However he held me tight enough to break every bone in the human body. They were the same arms that usually made me feel safe and secure, but right now they felt more like the glue that kept me from falling apart.

"It's not just a stomach bug is it?" I asked him quietly trying not to cry.

"No love, I'm afraid it's not." I started crying again and Edward held me in his arms as he tried to calm me down.

Just then Carlisle walked out of Nessie's room, "I need to speak to you both." He said in a professional voice, but I could see in his eyes that he was worried as well.

**Carlisle POV **

As I walked out of Renesmee's room I contemplated how I was going to tell Edward and Bella. It wasn't going to be easy, but they were her parents and they deserved to know the truth. I didn't have much time to think about how to break the news because as soon as I stepped out of Renesmee's room Edward and Bella turned to me expectantly. I knew Bella had been crying, and quite frankly Edward looked a wreck. I tried to keep my voice professional as I began to talk.

"I need to speak to you both." I started as I followed them into the living room where they sat down on the couch, Bella still in Edward's arms. I sat down as well, although I could have stayed standing the whole day if I had wanted to. I didn't know how to start so Edward helped me.

"Do you know what it is?" he asked me, his deadly serious eyes locked on mine.

"Yes, but I wish I had better news to tell you." I said, my professional voice failing slightly for the first time in decades.

"Just tell us the truth; it's all you can do." Bella said sweetly despite her own worry for her daughter.

"Do you remember last month when you went to Chile to visit Nahuel?" I asked them. Bella nodded, and I continue. "I spoke to Nahuel when he came back with you, and he explained to me about a virus his sister had caught. He said it was a variation of a plague that had hit Chile multiple times over the past two centuries."

"Which plague?" Edward asked me. His words held both worry and confusion.

"I'd never heard of it until he told me about it, so I assume it wasn't a very wide epidemic, but he called it _Morte Praga." _Edward's expression looked pained and worried as he translated the Portuguese words to English. Bella, who didn't speak Portuguese, looked more confused than ever.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked me, immediately concerned at Edward's expression.

"_Morte Praga, _when translated to English, means Death Plague." I said in barely more than a whisper. Bella looked like she wanted to cry, but she held it together.

"But she won't _die_; I mean she just can't die from something like that!" Bella was hysteric, and it only took a moment or two for her to break down crying. Edward held her tightly and voiced my thoughts.

"No love," he told her, "she won't die, not from this. It is true it could kill her, but only if we left it unattended to. If we take care of her she will be alright." He finished by kissing her forehead.

I had gotten Nessie to fall asleep again, so I figured I would give Edward and Bella time to themselves, not to mention that a combination of stress and concern was bound to break my calm composure any minute now. Having me break down in front of them was not going to help Edward and Bella. I was just about to leave when in walked Jacob Black.

**Jacob POV **

I had decided to stop by and visit Nessie before meeting up with the rest of the pack this morning, it was 7:15 and she was usually up by now. I knocked on the door to Edward and Bella's cottage, but no one answered. I didn't know if they were ignoring me or they didn't hear me, which being vampires I highly doubted. I heard talking from inside and the door was unlocked so I decided to just go in.

I walked straight to the living room where I had heard Carlisle, Bella, and Edward talking. When I walked in the image I saw shocked me. Edward was holding Bella who was sobbing softly into his chest, and both Edward and Carlisle looked worried beyond the point I had thought possible. I immediately knew that the only thing that could have all three of them this worked up was Renesmee. Instantly I began to panic.

"Where's Renesmee?" I asked hurriedly. When no one answered me I began to panic even more. "What the hell is going on?" I demanded, but no one was quick to reply.

**Thank you guys for reading, I hope you liked it :) Also I think they speak Spanish in Chile, not Portugese, but for the sake of the story lets just say they speak Portugese. Also if the Portugese Translation was wrong and there is someone out there that can actually speak Portugese, feel free to correct me! **


	4. Jacob

**Ok, so I finally posted the 4****th**** chapter, YAY! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait! I kept getting sick and then I was trying to catch up with all my absent work and what not! But it's summer now and I should be able to update A LOT more quickly! I'm going to shoot for updating this story once a week from now on! Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who alerted or favorited this story, and especially to all the reviewers! I hope you guys like it and I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Chapter 4: Jacob**

**Jacob POV **

I was starting to become irritated with their lack of response. I knew they weren't very fond of me, but that usually took the time to at least acknowledge my presence. The sound of Renesmee's heart beating at an inhuman speed from the other room eased me slightly. I was about to turn around to make sure Renesmee was alright when Edward spoke.

"Renesmee's sleeping Jacob, please don't wake her, she needs her rest right now. Sit, we'll explain." His voice was monotone, cracking only slightly at the end. I walked into the living room and stared at them waiting for an explanation; but instead of Edward, it was Carlisle who spoke first.

"It would appear that Renesmee contracted a virus when she was in Chile visiting Nahuel. Nahuel's sister had contracted the same variation of a plague that's hit Chile numerous times over the past two centuries. I plan on contacting Nahuel to get a better understanding of this and how we can treat it."

"Hold on, what damn plague?"

"Jacob, could you please _try_ to stay calm. It wasn't a very wide epidemic when it did hit so you've most likely never heard of it; I'd never even heard of it until Nahuel and I spoke about it. The plague is called _Morte Praga.. _As for Renesmee she is half-vampire, thus she should be fine. This situation could only become dangerous if left unattended to." Carlisle's words seemed to have a calming effect on me and I couldn't help but glance around to see if Jasper was around messing with my emotions.

Bella's sobs seemed to subside as I took a minute or two to process what had just been said. Just a couple of minutes ago I had been on my way to say hi to my favorite person in the world, only to find that she was sick with some unheard of South American plague. The sound of crying broke my train of thought, and I saw Bella get up to go check on Renesmee. It broke my heart to hear Renesmee cry; she was usually so happy and cheerful.

"She wants you Jacob." Bella told me as she walked out of Renesmee's room with a smug look on her face. Knowing she wanted _me_ at the moment placed a small smile on my face, which I was quick to wipe away before anyone could notice.

As soon as I walked into her room she stopped crying and smiled almost immediately. I couldn't help but smile too. I sat down next to her on her bed and gently pulled her onto my lap. She hugged me as best she could with her small arms and I hugged back lightly so as not to hurt her small body with my strength.

"Jakey!" She nearly shouted.

"Hey Ness" I said softly in attempts to keep her calm. Something told Edward and Bella wouldn't be too pleased with me if I got her all wound up and she started getting sick again. "I heard you weren't feeling well."

"No. My tummy hurted, a lot!" She said with a slight frown that nearly shattered my heart. It made me want to hug her tighter, and I did, though I was being very mindful of my strength.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you feel any better now?" I asked as I looked down into her beautiful chocolate eyes. They looked momentarily happy; however beyond anything else they looked exhausted.

"Yes, because you are here!" As she spoke she began to smile again, and I dreaded when Bella would come in and tell me I had to leave for whatever reason. It was hard enough leaving her when she was perfectly healthy, but now that my little angel was sick I didn't think I _could_ leave! It was as if a part of me had fallen ill when she had.

"Well I'm glad you feel better!"

"Me too! Can we go outside?"

"Hold on a second. Just because you feel better doesn't mean you're not still sick. If you go out and play when your still sick, you'll just feel worse. Do you want to play checkers instead?"

"Okay" she said sounding mildly disappointed. I wanted to let her do whatever made her happy, but I knew she would only end up feeling worse if I let her go outside.

We played checkers for two hours before Bella came and tried to kick me out.

"Renesmee, Jacob has to leave now so you can get some sleep." She explained to Renesmee who was being _very_ reluctant.

"But I'm not tired!" She complained as she yawned. I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Renesmee, firstly you're lying and secondly you need to rest right now or you are going to be sick for a lot longer." Bella cautioned as she picked up the squirming toddler and tucked her under the covers.

"Does Jacob _have _to leave?" She asked looking at me with huge puppy dog eyes. Although it was killing me to do so, I had to tell her I couldn't stay any longer and that I had to get back to my pack. I kissed her on the forehead before leaving without saying another word.

**Bella POV**

After I finally got Nessie to lie down and Jacob had left, I plopped down on the sofa and took an unnecessary deep breath which I exhaled loudly. Edward had gone back to the main house with Carlisle where they were figuring out how to contact Nahuel. That left me alone with Renesmee.

I had stopped crying a couple of hours ago but I was still a wreck. There was something about that word, _plague_, that scared me to death. Plague was so commonly associated with death; and the thought of death being associated with my precious baby girl was the scariest thought I'd ever had. Scarier than the time I thought I had lost Edward, scarier than all the dreams I'd had about the immortal children, scarier than Victoria and her newborns, and even scarier than the Volturi itself. The thought of losing my daughter was by far, worse than any of them.

'_Stop worrying yourself Bella! Carlisle said she would be fine!'_ I mentally scolded. I but I couldn't stop the thoughts from creeping in. I walked into Renesmee's room more times than necessary to prove to myself how silly I was being, but the thoughts would always come back.

Pictures of my daughter lying lifeless before me, images of tombstones with her name engraved upon them, pictures of the entire family, with the absence of Renesmee, looking deeply depressed in the way only the ancient and supernatural knew. It was all too much for me to bear and I started crying tearlessly again.

My cellphone started to vibrate and I quickly pulled myself back together as I answered it.

"Hello?" I said awkwardly trying not to start crying again.

"Bella? Bella are you okay?" It was Edward, and of course he could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"Is it Renesmee? Is she okay?" He continued to ask frantically before I realized I should have responded by now.

"Yah. Yah, she's uh, fine."

"Well obviously _you're_ not, I'll be back in less than a minute." he said worriedly. My body seemed to be functioning slower than usual. I was still on my cell phone vaguely listening to the operator telling me to hang up the phone or make a call when Edward walked in. He slid the phone out of my hand and flipped it closed.

"Bella?"

"Yah I'm alright, I should just probably go check Ness's temperature or something." I mumbled as I began to walk away from him.

He grabbed my elbow and gently pulled me back into his arms. "I'll go check on Renesmee, you quite frankly look a wreck love. Why don't you go lay down?"

I obliged without ever really thinking about what I was doing. It was as if the images had left me dazed emotionless. I could feel Edwards eyes follow me all the way to our bedroom where I sat down and picked up a book absentmindedly.

**Edward POV**

Bella was acting very strange. It wasn't sad or worriedly liked she'd been a couple hours ago, but more so just being unresponsive. It was starting to worry me. I went and checked on Renesmee who was still sound asleep, and as far as I could tell, doing fine. Afterwards I went back to our bedroom where I found Bella sitting on the bed reading _Anna Karenina_. I walked up to the bed and gently held her from behind. She turned around to look back at me but her face was completely expressionless.

"Bella love are you sure you're okay?" I asked gently not wanting to have her angry with me on top of everything else. She looked back up at me, but instead of the heated or vague remark I was expecting, her lip began to quiver and she started sobbing again.

She curled up onto my lap and sobbed in to my shirt for what seemed like ages. I just held her tighter with every heart-wrenching sob that escaped her lips. She sounded so pained and mournful.

"I-i-it's a-a-ll my fault!" She managed to say between sobs. That was Bella, always trying to take the blame for everything.

"Bella this is NOT your fault! If that's what you honestly think you need to stop it right now!"

"B-b-but-t, i-it is!" She argued still sobbing. "If I hadn't suggested we go visit Nahuel than she never would have gone down there and she never would have gotten sick!

"Well than it's my fault too!" I announced stubbornly.

"Your fault? Edward, none of this could be your fault! How could you even say that?"

"Well sure it is! Don't you remember? You brought up visiting Nahuel with me one night and I agreed to it! If I hadn't agreed than none of this stuff with Nessie would have happened!" I told her, hoping that in blaming myself Bella would see just how silly it truly was for her to blame herself.

"But it was my idea!"

"And would you have gone if I had told you it was a bad idea?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't have.

"Edward that's just plain silly! As if any of this could be your fault!"

"Bella, you didn't answer my question." I told her as I lifted her chin to look in to her eyes.

"No, I guess I wouldn't have, but-"

"No buts about it Bella! This is just as much my fault as it is yours!"

"Edward that's stupid reasoning! You didn't know she would get sick when we visited!"

"And neither did you. It's not my fault and it most certainly is not your fault that Renesmee got sick. It's just a bad stroke of luck; nobody's to blame for what happened." I explained calmly. She was silent for a few minutes and I was fairly certain she had started believing it wasn't her fault after all. I kissed her forehead rocking her back and forth as her crying slowly stopped.

"Is that what's been troubling you so badly?" I asked her; still curious about her abnormal behavior.

"No not really." She responded. This puzzled me at first, before I realized she had been hiding behind her guilt, to avoid telling me what was really bothering her.

"Bella love, won't you tell me what's the matter?"

"Do I have to have another reason? I mean our daughter's in the other room sick with some foreign virus and I have to have another reason for being upset?"

"No, you don't _have_ to, but I know that _you_ do." She was silent for a moment. If she had been human tears would have been pooling in her eyes by now. She slowly let down her shield and showed me her thoughts. All the things, the _horrible_ things that she had associated with that word; plague. It was a nasty word and the mental images that Bella associated with it seemed to match the word itself, horrifying, disturbing, nasty, and sorrowful.

Bella let her shield fall back in place as she looked up at me. I used my thumb to silently wipe away tears that weren't there. She smiled slightly as I did so. I lightly grabbed her chin to kiss her when I heard Renesmee's sobs echoing from her room.

**Hate it? Love it? Any feedback you leave is appreciated and helps me make my writing that much better! I know I still haven't introduced the other Cullen's yet but I promise you will get to see them next chapter! Also I was thinking about Nessie having some one on one bonding time with either Jasper, Emmett or Esme. Which one would you guys prefer? Oh, and do you guys like reading Edward and Nessie daddy-daughter time or Jake and Nessie stuff better? Either way I know that I'll probably end up putting in a lot of Edward/Nessie stuff but I want to know how much Jacob stuff you guys want in there :)**


	5. The Main House

**Hey everyone! I know I say this a lot but I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've been so busy with school work and what not lately that fanfiction has sunk lower and lower on my priority list. Anyway I already have the next chapter written so once I get it how I want it and send it to my beta I'll update! I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and or favorite/alerted this story. You guys are AWWWESOME! :) A special thanks to fanpersonthingy, my ah-mazin beta =D and to kittylover313 for being so supportive! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. **

**Chapter 5: The Main House **

**Edward POV **

I hurriedly made my way to my daughter's room where she sat propped up against a pillow crying. Her crying didn't lessen, nor did she say anything to me as I entered her room. She had beads of sweat rolling down her forehead causing her hair to stick to her face. She was burning up with fever; her temperature had to be nearing almost 120 degrees. Not wanting to take the time to call Carlisle I scooped her up and ran her to the main house, Bella following close behind.

"It'll be okay baby," I murmured to her as she continued to cry in my arms.

Carlisle met me at the back door, quickly running her up to his office. A hospital bed was sitting in his office where it had been moved after Bella's pregnancy. He laid her down in it and placed his hand on her forehead.

'_119.4'_ He thought. That was the equivalent to 109.4 for a human. Thank God she had enough vampire genetics in her to survive such a fever.

**Carlisle POV**

My heart was breaking and it was taking everything I had for me to keep a cool head. Before I could do anything else I had to get her fever down I reasoned, as I began placing ice packs on her forehead. The heat however, was melting them before they could have any effect on her internal temperature.

Not knowing what else I could do to lower a fever _that_ high I mentally instructed Edward to hold her. He quickly picked up Renesmee and unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt so that her head rested on his cold chest. It took a couple of minutes, but her fever began to drop slightly as Edward held her and Bella stroked her face with her ice like finger tips.

Eventually she stopped crying. I could tell she was exhausted but she wouldn't fall asleep no matter how hard we tried. I made my way out to the hallway and motioned for Edward to follow me as I did so. He looked reluctant but gave Renesmee over to Bella as he proceeded to make is way out into the hallway behind me.

"Do you know why she can't sleep?" I asked him in a whisper, not wanting to cause any background noise for Bella who was attempting to get Renesmee to sleep.

"I can't tell. The only thing I can get out of reading her mind is that as tired as she is, she _won't_ go to sleep, it's not that she necessarily _can't, _she just refuses to. It's almost as if she's afraid to fall asleep."

"Do you have any ideas as of _why_ she would be afraid of sleeping?" I asked him confused.

"Not particularly. I know when she was younger she was afraid to fall asleep because she would have nightmares about the Volturi, but she hasn't had one of those in months." As he spoke his face looked pained and worried.

"Why don't you let me try and talk to her? You and Bella can go relax and I'll take care of her for a while?"

"I don't want to leave her Carlisle."

"I know that but you need a break, and I'm sure I can manage by myself for a couple hours."  
><em>'If I need you, you'll know'<em> I added mentally.

Hesitantly, he agreed.

**Edward POV **

As much as it hurt for me to leave Renesmee, even for a few hours, I knew Carlisle had a point. Downstairs we waited anxiously not knowing what exactly we were even waiting for. The others had left for a hunting trip early yesterday morning but Carlisle had stayed due to business that he had to take care of at the hospital. Aside from Carlisle's study, the house was silent.

I was sitting on the couch, Bella resting against me when I heard the front door open. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Esme had come home early; and Bella was so out of it lately that I doubt she would have noticed if war had broken out in the front yard.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow?" I meant it as a question but when I spoke it sounded more like an accusation.

"Nice to see you as well Edward," she replied mockingly, a small smile across her face.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't; but why such the long faces?" she asked confused by the steadily serious mood.

"Carlisle didn't tell you?" Bella questioned, assuming that something this important would have gotten around to his significant other by now.

"Well I assume he tried to call if it was anything of any significance, but you tend not to get the best reception in the Canadian wilderness. What's the matter?"

"Nessie's sick with some Chilean plague virus thingy," Bella attempted to explain while she stared blankly into space, lost in her thoughts. Esme gasped slightly, and listened more closely to the noises upstairs that she had originally ignored when she had first entered. I could tell from Nessie and Carlisle's thoughts that she was almost asleep, yet Carlisle continued to gently coax her into slumber.

Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around us in true motherly form. For a moment we just sat there and I realized how truly grateful I was to have Esme along with the rest of my family. She may not have been my mother by blood but she was my mother by all other means. I may not have relied on her like humans often do, and she may not have expected me to treat her like a mother; which made sense being as I was fully capable of handling myself and the fact that we were around the same age, but when it came down to it I was glad I had someone to hug me and tell me that I would be okay.

In that moment I felt lucky to have a wonderful wife and also an amazing mother despite everything else that was happening. However I couldn't shake the feeling that I should be up there with Carlisle and when I heard Renesmee begin to awake from the slight sleep she had drifted in to, I slipped out of Esme's arms and went upstairs leaving Esme to console Bella.

**Carlisle POV**

I had just managed to get her asleep when she woke up again. I finally had gotten her to tell me that she was afraid to fall asleep because each time she had fallen asleep in the past she had woken up sick. It took a lot of convincing and debating with her but I had finally managed to persuade her, and now she was up again. I heard Edward coming up the stairs, and all though I was careful not to let my thoughts reflect it, I was glad to have somewhat of a break.

"Daddy!" Renesmee said when he walked in.

"Hey Ness," he said gently as he sat next to her on the bed. "How come you woke up?"

"Cuz my tummy hurted, but just a little." She told him.

"Why don't you lie back down and try again?" Edward offered.

"Okay, but Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you stay up here with me? Please?" She asked only half awake.

"I promise I'll stay right here," Edward chuckled softly.

"I think I'll go see Esme if you don't need me at the moment." I offered.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said preoccupied with Renesmee. I left silently to go say hello to my beautiful Esme.

When I walked downstairs I found Bella in Esme's embrace. She held out one of her arms to me and I joined in their hug.

**Edward POV **

I could tell she was tired, she kept yawning, yet she fell into the same pattern of not wanting to fall asleep. I was laying next her gently singing her back into slumber when she suddenly asked me something.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"When will I feel better?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, but were going to try our best to make it soon," I sighed as I realized I truthfully had no way of knowing when she would be healthy again.

**That chapter took a different turn than I expected it to. However I know that all the other Cullen's will make appearances soon. Most will show up in the next chapter. Anyway if you have any suggestions or constructive-criticism or even any compliments please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. Thanks a lot for reading :) **

**-MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17 **


End file.
